Centurion Vs Centurion
by gunman
Summary: When Kang the Conqueror and The Scarlet Centurion attack the United Nations, the Avengers leap into action, with the aid of a hero who seems to know all of Kang's moves.


_**CENTURION VS CENTURION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or any of it's characters.

Summary: When Kang the Conqueror and The Scarlet Centurion attack the United Nations, the Avengers leap into action, with the aid of a hero who seems to know all of Kang's moves.

Authors Notes: This is a story that I wrong several years ago back when Kang the Conqueror tried to take over the world by accurately predicting all of the threats and dangers that were posed to the planet, ranging from mutants, to aliens, to monsters, to cosmic disasters of every shape and size. He tried to save the world, by conquering it. The character of Trasen, the Nova Centurion, is kind of my own character. I've always liked Nova, and didn't think that Richard Rider was the best choice to inherit all those powers. But since this is a fanfiction, it doesn't really matter at that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The call came in at about 10:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time. The place: The United Nations Plaza. The problem:

"Hear me people of this era! I am The SCARLET CENTURION-and I have come to you as an envoy, from one greater than such as you ever dream of becoming! My lord comes to address you leaders-so you must make way, and prepare to welcome him!" the crimson clad being exclaimed as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere riding atop a high-tech looking platform.

He was clad in stylish red and black body armor with a blue face mask, and welding what seemed to be a blue/silver trident staff that seemed to surge with power.

However, the guards of UN were not to interested in having this type of guest.

"N-Not a chance, buster!" the first guard said.

"I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, friend-but there is no way a stick and funny hat are going to get you into the-" the second guard replied, but was cut off by the Centurion.

"You deny me?" Scarlet Centurion said in growing anger. "I advise you to change your tune-or suffer the consequences!"

"Are you sure that is necessary?" a new voice exclaimed.

Centurion turned towards the voice and was greeted by a single individual, hovering on equal levels to him. He was clad in dark blue bodysuit that did nothing to hide his athletic figure. The suit was lined with golden armor plating that covered his arms, legs, waist, his helmet that had a distinctive red star on the forehead. On his chest were three suns that were attacked by a tick yellow line. His eyes bore a kind strength that surprised the Scarlet Centurion. But he knew who he was.

"A Nova Centurion?" Scarlet Centurion exclaimed in surprise.

"I am Trasen, last of the Nova Centurion Corps. I don't wish a confrontation, merely to understand your purpose here." the blue and gold suited figure said.

"My business is with the leadership of the so-called United Nations. Not their errand boy." Scarlet Centurion declared, dismissing the cosmic powered protector.

"Your claim that I work for the United Nations is unfounded, yet if I must be their envoy as you are to your master, then so be it." Trasen responded.

"At least you are accustomed with etiquette and protocol, unlike the rest of these backwater beings."

"And would you be talking about us?" a new voice exclaimed.

Scarlet Centurion and Nova Centurion turned and were suddenly faced with six new arrivals. Namely, The Avengers-Wasp, Goliath, Warbird, Triathlon, Vision, and Iron Man.

"We'll take it from here, bucket-head." Triathlon said to Trasen.

"I take it their being here is of no fault of yours." Scarlet Centurion said to Trasen. "Leave now."

"I can't do that." Trasen exclaimed.

"We advise you to back off, or face the Avengers!" Wasp declared.

"Let's just calm down, pal-Let's talk about this." Iron Man said.

"BAH! I will not be dictated to by my inferiors! You may be this eras greatest champions, but to me you are nothing!" Scarlet Centurion exclaimed as he reenergized his staff. "Do You Hear Me? NOTHING!" he shouted as he blasted at The Avengers.

"Avengers–MOVE!" Warbird shouted as they all simultaneously dodged the incredible energy blast.

Iron Man was first to attack Scarlet Centurion. "Everyone, Fan Out! I'll-" But he was stopped by Centurion himself.

"You will do nothing, man of iron!" Scarlet Centurion exclaimed as he grabbed Iron Man's faceplate with his right hand, while jointly striking Warbird in the head, knocking her back. "For years I have lived my life in fear of you. I have heard of how dangerous you all were. How cunning! But now I see for the first time, with my own eyes, that you are nothing. I am unimpressed! I will crush you, defeat you, and present you as a gift to my lord. But first I will drain the energy from your armor!" he cried as his own armors systems began siphoning Iron Mans armor.

_All his life...? Whoever this guy is, he's too young to be the original Scarlet Centurion I know_. Iron Man thought as he continued to fight against him. _He's definitely got the skills and strength to back up whatever it is he's attempting. He's already drained 40% of my armors power. My more modern armor would be able to stand-up against this, but this early one just doesn't have the right shielding-_he thought to himself as he knew for a fact that his generation 2 armor that he now wore paled in comparison against him generation 7 armor that he usually had with him.

Goliath, grown to ten-feet size, lashed out at the Scarlet Centurion while his attention was diverted with Iron Man. "Let Him Go!" he shouted as his fist smashed into Centurion's trident staff.

"Excellent Goliath." the android Vision stated as he moved to attack. "With Iron Man out of harms way, I shall endeavor to end this-"

Vision thrust his right hand straight at Scarlet Centurion's chest, hoping to phase into his body, destabilizing his molecular structure enough in order to render him unconscious.

However, the outcome was not to be expected.

"By reaching into me intangibly and solidifying partially to render myself unconscious and weak. A bio-shock, I believe. Do you truly think that you could stun me? I think not Vision, especially when I can quite easily turn the tables on you!" Scarlet Centurion exclaimed as his trident staff knocked the android Avenger away from him.

"That's enough!" Wasp shouted as she dazzled Scarlet Centurion's eyes with her wasp-sting. "Avengers! Hit him now! Goliath, immobilize him! Triathlon, get his weapon! Iron Man-" she said, barking orders, only to have Scarlet Centurion cut her off.

"Your teamwork is admirable, but I think you will find, Madam Wasp, that I am not to be defeated so easily." Scarlet Centurion exclaimed as he twisted slightly, flipped Goliath, who had grabbed his wrists from behind, right into both Iron Man and Triathlon. Wasp managed to dodge before the full weight of the three Avengers hit the ground.

"Everyone! Stop! This Isn't Working!" Trasen shouted, flying between them to stop their fight.

However, they failed to heed him.

_Man, whoever this guy really is, he's good. It's not just strength and speed, his moves, his timing are precise and sharp. And he doesn't hesitate in the slightest. This guy's been trained and trained by the best._ Triathlon thought as he quickly recovered.

Trasen flew straight between Scarlet Centurion and the trio of Avengers whom he was about to fire upon.

"Scarlet Centurion, please stop!" Trasen pleaded with the crimson warrior.

"Out of the way, Nova!" Warbird cried as she sped to the attack from the other side.

"No! Don't!" Trasen shouted as both she and Scarlet Centurion turned away to face each other, unleashing their energy attacks at the other. "NO!" he cried once again as with lightning speed he flew directly between their attacks.

Their powers already unleashed, their beams of energy already flying, both could do nothing to stop their attacks as they hit Trasen from both the front and the back. The energies slammed into him with incredible force and intensity.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Trasen shouted in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"NOVA!" Warbird cried as both she and Wasp flew to his side.

Wasp flew straight to his helmet, right under his nose."He's alright. He's breathing. But it's weak. He was just trying to stop this. Just trying to stop it." she lamented.

Warbird looked at where her energy blast had struck him, directly in the chest. The burn mark was deep and evident. Warbird turned and looked at Scarlet Centurion, her eyes filled with both fury and anger. "You Bastard! He wasn't trying to hurt either of us, and he got the worst of it." She screamed as she blasted into the air on a beeline for Scarlet Centurion. "You've got every reason to be smug. But I'm gonna stop you! I'm gonna take that overgrown toothpick of yours and ram it down your throat!" she gripped his trident staff, attempting to absorb it's power clean out, the energy unleashed was tremendous.

"You Dare?" Scarlet Centurion cried as he grappled with the mighty heroine.

"Better believe it, Red! When it comes to my friends-I dare plenty!" she screamed.

As the pair grappled with the energized trident staff, another pair of Avengers suddenly arrived onto the scene.

"Trasen!" Silverclaw, the young female animal shapeshifter, cried as she raced to his side.

"What happened to him?" Spider Man, the amazing arachnid, asked.

"Caught in the crossfire. Stay here, he needs protection." Wasp stated as she flew back into the melee as both Warbird and Scarlet Centurion continued to grapple. But suddenly, the fight had ceased.

"You-you-you are truly magnificent!" Scarlet Centurion declared with a laugh. The energy surge stopped as both fighters relaxed their grips slightly. "Your defiance, your determination-your beauty-I have never seen it equaled!" he said as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Wh-what?" she said, startled by his comment.

"Perhaps when hostilities are over, we will be able to meet under less fractious circumstances..." he said with a wide grin.

"that-that voice-!" she said in barely a whisper.

"HM? Why do you-HMPH!" Scarlet Centurion gasped as Triathlon leaped on his back, wrapping his arms around his head.

"Gotcha, Scarlet babe! Gotta watch out for those big blue eyes, buddy! They'll throw off your game every time!" Triathlon exclaimed as he struggled with the deadly herald.

"Impudent child!" the centurion clamored as his armor suddenly exploded with energy. "You cannot hope to defeat me, whelp. You will not prevail!"

"GHEEAAKHH" Triathlon shouted in pain as his body was subjected to incredible amounts of voltage that emanated by Centurion's armor. "Maybe, man. But this was never about just one-man. B-but about the final score! I-I got him covered. A-A-Avengers, get him!" Triathlon shouted, his voice breaking due to the surgeance of energy.

"We're on it, Triathlon. Nice work!" Wasp shouted as Goliath grabbed the hover platform Centurion was standing on while Vision and Iron Man helped knock him to the ground. Warbird took his staff.

"He's down!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"For good." Warbird stated.

"No...no don't." Trasen said weakly as he tried to stand up, with Lupe supporting him as he stood.

"Easy man. You took it pretty hard." Spider Man said.

"No, you don't understand. He's coming."

Suddenly the air around the heroes was shattered by a brilliant explosion of light and sound, as a voice split the sky.

"**CEASE**!" the voice shouted.

The senior members of the Avengers recognized the voice, even though it had a loud projection.

Before another word was uttered, the emerald and violet image of Kang the Conqueror emerged, floating on a purple chair, a strange looking remote in his hands.

"Now, now. It seems my son has overstepped his bounds, Avengers. Forgive him." Kang declared.

"Kang!" Goliath stated.

"Your...son..?" Iron Man asked in confusion.

"Regardless, he did come as my emissary, on a peaceful mission. The way in which he was treated was abominable. Unacceptable. I do, however, wish to thank only one of you who saw fit not to respond with violence. Trasen."

"My apologies, Lord Kang, for not intervening better." Trasen said weakly.

"I had taken you for one of this centuries, less-evolved, heroes. You chose diplomacy first. Why?"

"Scarlet Centurion said that he was an envoy of his lord. It has been my experience that envoys, heralds, and emissaries should not be accorded inappropriate levels of hostilities." Trasen explained.

"Well spoken." Kang agreed.

"Whatever you're after Kang, we've beaten you before, and we can do it again!" Goliath declared to the time-traveling tyrant.

"That is always possible, Goliath. Though I doubt it." Kang replied. "But that is a matter for the battlefield. And this is in no way an attack. And since the rules of diplomacy have not yet been established, I will tell you that they do not permit envoys to be treated discourteously."

"He attacked us first!" Wasp replied.

"Granted, and that was an error on his part. But be warned, Avengers, of the power that you face. However, to be taken seriously, I believe a demonstration is in order." Kang said as he lifted the remote to his mouth. "Damocles Base-a lesson please. Charge main batteries-and fire."

High above the planets surface, past it's upper atmosphere, cloaked and shielded from both scanner and visual range, rested the massive, sword-shaped Damocles Base. Warped in from 19 generations of the future. At Kang's order, the very tip of it began to glow, surging with power. Without warning, a powerful crimson energy beam flew from the tip of the base, and slammed straight into the middle of the United Nations Building. The power of the beam completely demolished the massive building.

The smoke, light, and sound cleared, and the Avengers were soon able to gaze upon the limited remains of the UN Building.

"Oh, God!" Goliath exclaimed in disbelief.

"There-there must be survivors! Quickly Avengers, dig them out!" Iron Man shouted as he and the heroes raced into action. Everyone, except a fully healed Trasen.

"Such an undisciplined group." Kang exclaimed as he noticed Warbird slap away Scarlet Centurions hand to help her to her feet.

Wasp was the first to speak out against Kang. "You-MONSTER! I swear to you Kang-in the name of all the innocent people you have murdered that you will pay for-"

But before she could rip him a new one, a hand flashed in front of her. That hand belonged to Trasen.

"Save your outrage, Ms. Wasp." Trasen exclaimed to her.

"What? WHAT? He just destroyed the United Nations Building!" Wasp shouted.

"So?" he said simply.

"He's just murdered countless lives!"

"No he didn't." he said, causing Wasp to look at him in surprise as he turned to Kang. "Please show them." he said to the time-traveler.

"Very well." Kang said as he pressed the button on his remote control.

Suddenly, the grounds of the decimated UN Building started to rumble. The ground erupted as an onslaught of blazing light broke through the ground. A dozen sphere's of light exploded up from the ground and hovered behind Kang. Inside the sphere's were the supposedly murdered men and woman of the United Nations.

"What?" Wasp asked in confusion.

"As you can see, I have killed no one" Kang exclaimed. "I have no interest in destroying any of you. Though should the need arise, I had to demonstrate that I could indeed. Quite easily as a matter a fact should you doubt me. However, there are more important matters to discuss. Specifically that of your future. As well as the entire planet. Your future is doomed. And only I can save you!"

"How? I mean how did you know?" Wasp asked the Centurion.

"Would you send an envoy to announce your coming, only to destroy those you seek to speak to before they could hear you out?" Trasen asked the winsome Wasp as Kang continued to speak.

"Hear me now, people of the world." Kang continued to say as he erected an impenetrable force field around them all. "For I bring unto you, the grim future that lays ahead of you!"

And he did.

One-by-one Kang showed both The Avengers and the UN reps exactly what lay in store for them. He showed them using his Omni-Screen, the different dark futures that lay ahead of mankind.

The first one he showed was the most detailed. About a virtual army of radioactive creatures that were actually once humans. The radioactive forces swarm the world, infecting everyone they touch, eventually overrunning the world to such a point that they do not even think of anything else. They are linked mind-to-mind, and for the most part humanity does not even exist.

But Kang doesn't stop there.

He persists in telling them all about the other possible futures that lurk on the horizon.

He tells them about the possibility of overindustrialization, controlled by the wealthy and powerful which eventually leads to everyone on the planet being regulated. He shows them the possibility of the moon exploding, of cosmic valkyries raging war across the planet, of forces from Mars attacking the planet and the last warriors of man fighting against it. He tells them about Ragnarok, the Norse version of Armageddon, unleashed on Earth. He tells them of the rise of the elder god Chthon who would bring about the vile infection of the living dead. He warns them of the threat of the Sun flaring up so much it boils away the very oceans of Earth. He even tells them of the threat of Mutants enslaving all of mankind, lead by Magneto. He warns them of a poison space dust created by spiteful alien to get back at earths heroes. He warns them of aliens desires for greed and territory that lead them to take over the Earth. He warns them of other alien threats, some deadly, some mysterious, others for reasons that are wholly logical. Or the threats could come from within the planet, from scientific mutations, to robotic creations, destruction of the global economy due to the actions of one single nation, or even a cosmic catastrophe trigger by a faulty computer circuit in the beginning.

"It could be any of these-or a thousand different scenarios. And mark my words, men of this age. These are not airy projections invented worst-case scenaria. I am a time-traveler." Kang declared.

However, the only one really listening was Trasen, and he was upset that the Avengers weren't taking this seriously.

"We've got to stop him." Vision whispered to his comrades.

"Agreed. Maybe if we could keep him talking, then take him out when he least expects it-" Iron Man replied.

"QUITE!" Trasen suddenly shouted. Needless to say the Avengers were quite shocked by his sudden outburst. "Will you stop planning how to defeat Kang and listen for once! The possibilities that he is showing us are real! At the very least the threat of them are."

"Are you actually siding with this blue-faced freak?" Triathlon asked.

"Cease, Avengers! My lord Kang is here for a very purposeful mission, and I will bar absolutely no interference, even from you." Scarlet Centurion exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Triathlon exclaimed. "And what if we take you down before you even get a chance to-"

But his oration was cut short, by Wasp.

"Hold It!" she shouted as she flew between both Triathlon and Scarlet Centurion. "Nobody is doing anything. While Kang holds all the cards, we do nothing. And Trasen is right. Let's hear him out."

"My thanks, Madam Wasp." Scarlet Centurion said. "And I regret the necessity for this. Perhaps when this is over–and there will be peace between us. I would like that...I think." he said, looking straight at Warbird.

"Brother, this guy just won't let up." Spider Man exclaimed.

While everyone talked, Kang continued unabated. "This world faces a treacherous path indeed. The time to come will be harsh, to say the least. And the only hope mankind has, is a man who has seen the myriad futures-who can guide you through their treacherous eddies and byways. And guide you from this, mankinds birthplace-to a Glorious Destiny In The Stars-!"

"That's enough, Kang!" the secretary general shouted. "You have attacked us, destroyed our meeting place, held us here by threat of violence-and now you offer to save us?"

"Mr. Secretary General, please." Trasen said.

But the Secretary General would not heed him, and in such would soon pay the price of humility.

"We've listened to your rants and ravings. We've been in communication with our military forces and only let you keep talking long enough so that we could break your cloaking technology and find your orbital base. And your offer, sir, is rejected!" the Sec-Gen said.

Outside the energy field, the military forces launched their missiles directly at Damocles Base.

However, their Pegasus thermonuclear missiles proved merely an annoyance to the orbiting station. The glow of lights and the mighty explosions heard even on the surface of the planet couldn't mask the unmistakable failure that everyone witnessed.

The only one laughing was Kang and The Scarlet Centurion.

"But, how?" The Secretary General asked.

"You thought you were superior to someone who has come from the distant future." Trasen began to explain. "He allowed you to locate Damocles Base so that you would see just how futile fighting him would be. Did it not occur to you that if he could hide Damocles Base from you in the first place, demonstrating it's power by destroying the United Nations Building in one strike, while not killing you all in the process, that it's very presence could give adequate reason For You ALL TO LISTEN?" he shouted.

"You will do well to save your breath and words on the likes of them." Kang replied. "They are too 'thick-headed' to listen to anyone but themselves. Though your attempts are not without merit." he said as he turned towards The Secretary General. "And you misunderstand my purpose here. This is not an offer of assistance-but a declaration of war! I intend to save Earth by conquering it."

"Thus saving it from itself." Trasen added.

"Just so. I will, of course, extend to you all the opportunity to surrender. But I know you won't take it. So instead-let me explain exactly what will happen to you."

And Kang does. He explains his plans to first attack France and Germany. He makes note that while his legions attack, America can be counted on to effectively sit and argue internally, and fail to take immediate action. Europe would fall within three weeks. And after Europe, the rest of planet will fall into place. The worlds heroes will undergo reeducation that will make them loyal soldiers. The rest of Earth's able-bodied population will be conscripted and assigned to their rightful places, whether it be military service or another function in Kang's new order. Advanced genetic scanning will isolate the finest of human stock so that only the best will be able to pass on their genes creating a stronger, tougher, more capable humanity. The Earth will possess a glorious, righteous purpose as great weapons and ships are built. Defenses against the threats that will comes.

He continues to speak about colony ships, manifest destiny. He orates of a glorious, star-spanning empire that he will rule and lead Earth's children to survive eons into the future. But again, his audience refuses to listen.

"You will never succeed, Kang. The world will stand against you!" the secretary general declared.

"No they won't." Trasen stated calmly.

"Who's side are you on?" Triathlon asked.

"You're still not listening. None of you are." Trasen said to everyone. "The world governments may stand up against Kang, but do you really think that the people will?"

"The people will stand behind us." the Secretary General declared.

"Wrong. You are obviously not aware of your current level of popularity, otherwise you would know that the people in general regard you all with as little respect as possible. I've traveled across this entire planet and I've seen first hand numerous anti-government propaganda at work. But none more fiercely than in this country. The level of anti-government movies alone speaks of the countries fierce resentment to everything you stand for. You continue to think that you are so superior and so great, and Damocles Base is a perfect example of that arrogance. Your petty infighting and self-interest has cost all your countries billions and billions in currency, hundreds upon thousands of lives, with the only obvious conclusion being that you cannot agree on anything. When a nation is in trouble, serious trouble, you sit around your tables and desks and discuss what should be done first, rather than dealing with the problem to start with. Whether it be in your best interest or not. And while you sit and discuss those problems in a committee, your countrymen are dying. Lack of action and distrust is what you are plagued with. For many, many years I have watched patiently as your governments discussed, argued, fought, and denied everything. You have the power in you to do what is necessary to make this entire world a utopia, yet you do nothing. You claim that there is nothing that can be done about the state of the world, and you constantly rely on heroes such as the Avengers and The Fantastic Four to clean up your messes and solve your problems. They cannot for one simple reason: It's Not Their Job! Earth's heroes are here for one simple purpose. And it is not to teach you how to reach for the stars, but to catch you if you fall."

"Bravo. Bravo. Bravo!" Kang exclaimed as he and Scarlet Centurion clapped admirably for Trasen. "Finally, one of you has understood." Kang turned to The Secretary General. "The people of this world do not like their current form of government, which has done very little for them. All you can promise them are more taxes, greed, corruption, denial, a slight shift in the living conditions of their world. Whether it be good or bad they do not know. They will expect you to develop more lethal means of defending yourself, the world governments, but not the people. In this age self-interest is king. Where I come from, I AM! So you see, the entire world might just accept me as their master, since only you are the alternative. You cannot guarantee this planets future, only I can do this. You cannot guarantee certainty, only calamity. I, on the other hand can offer security and protection. I can give the world assurances that I can actually carry out. And in case you are thinking that the world will side with any of you, I wish you to make note that this entire conversation-has been broadcast throughout the entire world, in every conceivable language and dialect, across the Internet, through television stations and radio broadcasts. The people of this world know...and they can choose freely."

"Talk all you wish! The world will fight!" The Secretary General shouted.

"You are still not listening." Trasen said. "The world governments mean nothing, they have solved nothing. And if you start to think that you even have a chance of stopping Kang, you might be right. However, Kang has been broadcasting his communication across the entire world, with a single message that anyone who rises up against their present masters-will be assured a place in his new world order. An offer, I might add, that is seriously being considered."

"And how would you know that?" The Sec-Gen asked.

"My helmet can intercept and interrupt all forms of communications and signals across the globe. I advise you all to listen to whatever radio transmission system you might possess to hear what is happening across your own planet."

And they do. All of them.

Rollo Bay, Price Edward Island has fallen under the attack of the Atlantean forces lead by the aquatic barbarian tyrant known as Attuma.

In Wuwei, China the monstrous humanoid invaders called The Deviants have erupted from beneath the very Earth itself, attacking anything in their path.

And the reports don't stop there. Rioting, looting, armed insurrections, militias, super-villains, even renegade military cadres-almost as if they had been lying in wait for a single signal, a fuse waiting to be lit, to attack.

And still the reports come in.

With a heavy heart, and utter shock, the Secretary General said, "It-it is too much-!"

"I'm gonna rip this tin turkey a new one!" Triathlon shouted as he leaped at Kang.

However, Trasen, using his incredible supersonic speed, blasted in front of Triathlon and backhanded him right back into Goliath's arms. He then turned to Kang.

"I apologize for the actions of my associates, and assume responsibility. As their senior I have that right." Trasen explained to Kang.

"Very well, Centurion." Kang said, accepting his defense of his friends.

"What do you mean you assume responsibility for us?" Wasp asked, obviously irritated at his striking down Triathlon. "Our senior?"

"Please, young lady, allow me to handle this." Trasen said.

"Young Lady? I'm well past the age limit to be your mother!" she screamed.

"Why would you announce that?" Spider Man asked.

"Physically, perhaps. But in total, you are not." Trasen said.

"Excuse me?" Wasp snapped.

"Very well, you are excused." he replied.

"That wasn't a joke! And you don't have seniority here. I do!" Wasp shouted.

"I find that difficult to believe since I am a thousand years your senior."

At this the Avengers looked at him in surprise and shock. Triathlon has started coming around enough to hear that last statement.

"Well, cat's out of the bag now." Spider Man muttered.

"I hope that was not directed at me." Silverclaw hissed.

Goliath looked at him in shock. "Huh? You mean you knew?"

"Of course we did." Silverclaw said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Triathlon demanded.

"You didn't ask." Spider Man replied.

"THAT KIND OF BULL$#!& DON'T CUT IT NO MORE!" Triathlon shouted.

"And just what are you planning on doing?" Warbird asked Trasen.

Trasen didn't look at her as he moved towards Kang and Scarlet Centurion.

"I'm going to save the world." Trasen said as he tapped his helmet like a keyboard.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kang's remote unit suddenly started giving off a strange beeping sound. Almost like an alarm.

"Sire?" Scarlet Centurion exclaimed as he noticed Kang's panicked expression.

"The weapons systems on Damocles Base have activated. They are firing." Kang said as he analyzed the readouts from his remote unit.

"The target?" Scarlet Centurion asked.

"Targets! Across the planet, all those forces that have arisen to attack their masters and current rulers who had chosen to side with us. The energy beams from Damocles Base are striking them all."

"But how can this be?" the Centurion asked.

"Wait! Something else is coming in. A transmission from Damocles Base to the rest of the world." Kang gasped. "A transmission that states we have lied to them. That we were merely luring them out to be destroyed so that there would be no chance of their interfering with our agenda. But how? How could Damocles Base activate. Only I possess the codes to launch that kind of an assault."

"Not any more." Trasen said as he stepped up to the time-traveler and his son.

"YOU? You are responsible for Damocles Base? But how? Why do you stand against me?" Kang asked.

"Because I know who you are. I know what you are capable of doing."

"I am here to save the world from a thousand terrible futures that will eventually destroy them." Kang said.

"I know that. I know that you possess the knowledge to save the world. To turn it into a galaxy spanning empire. I know that you possesses the desire, the aptitude, and the means to do this. You could save the world a hundred, a thousand times over, transform it into something great. You would rule this world with a tyrants iron fist, and bring to this planet order, discipline, and a strong future. A certain future. A future in which you would know every aspect, every move, every contingency. You would know who and where, how and why. But most importantly-when! All this I know you are capable of accomplishing. And for those reasons, I cannot allow you to succeed." Trasen said, his fist tightly clenched, his eyes flooding with tears. "Please forgive me."

_He's...crying?_ Warbird thought to herself as she watched the powerful warriors face become streaked by manifestations of his own sentiment.

"And just how do you plan to accomplish this little-insurrection?" Kang asked.

"By destroying Damocles Base!" he exclaimed as he blasted into the atmosphere at immense speed.

"He cannot-" Scarlet Centurion said, starting to say that he couldn't possibly get through their energy shield, only to have him do just that. "WHAT?"

Centurion passed straight through the energy shield as easily as if it were air. This alarmed Kang.

"If he can pass through the shield, he could threaten Damocles Base. Centurion! After him!" Kang stated as the crimson-clad man simply nodded and bolted after him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Sub-orbit, six miles from Damocles Base)

"Why do you fight us?" Scarlet Centurion asked Trasen as he fired on the eon-old warrior with his energy staff. "You know full well what we are trying to accomplish, you have even outlined our entire plan of action. You could help us guide this world into a future where we would be the dominate species. Yet you reveal yourself to be a traitor. Why?"

"Because the futures that Kang speaks of, while possible, will not happen. Mostly, unless he causes them to happen himself. But those futures will not happen." Trasen said as he continued to dodge the energy blasts.

"How can you be so certain? You have no proof!" Scarlet Centurion said as he persisted in firing upon the Nova Centurion.

"Wrong. I have Kang."

"What?"

"Kang is from Earth's future, is he not?"

"From our current state of time, yes."

"He is a representation of what the future holds for us, he came from our future. Before his time traveling jaunts he lived in a utopian society in which peace reigned. This alone is proof to me of what our future holds. However, when he gained the ability to time-travel, he gained knowledge of other worlds, other dimensions, and thousands of different possibilities. With the technology he now possesses, he could very easily manipulate the time-lines and dimensional vortexes in order to bring about these threats into our world. And in retrospect he could just as easily prevent them. He has the means, the motives, and the opportunity. He is playing God with Earth's people, and no one must ever have that right."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Back on Earth, under the protection of Kang's force field.)

"Scarlet Centurion, stop him! He is broadcasting your conversation to the entire planet!" Kang ordered into his communication device.

Of the Avengers, Warbird was the first to speak out. "I don't understand this. If he could take control of Damocles Base, why didn't he do it in the first place?"

"Maybe because he wanted every person on the planet to be made aware of the true state and nature of their world." Spider Man explained.

"Listen to you!" Goliath said. "You talk as if you had some knowledge of what's actually going on."

"We do." Silverclaw said.

"But why you two? Does anyone else know?" Wasp asked as she floated near the pair of them.

"A few others." Spider Man explained. "Trasen felt it best that a few select people know about who and what he is. He's been aware of Kang's and Scarlet's visit to the United Nations for some time. Though the level of that specific information he won't even share with us."

"So what is he going to do?" Vision asked.

"Save the world. What else?" Silverclaw said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Sub-orbit, two miles from Damocles Base)

"I will not allow you to stop my father's plans!" Scarlet Centurion shouted as he struck Trasen hard in the head.

"I will stop his plans, if only to prevent him from bringing into this reality the possibilities that he has shown us all. He has the means to allow those possibilities to enter this dimension and destroy. In essence, he is threatening us to let him rule the world, otherwise he will make those possible realities a true reality." Trasen responded as he blasted Scarlet Centurions staff with his own photonic energy pulse.

Scarlet Centurion charged up his energy staff and fired multiple bursts at Trasen, who dodged them with relative ease. "You know that he has the power to save the world. Why do you persist in fighting him?"

"Because no one has the right to decide the future of an entire race, by holding over their heads the destruction of their own world." Trasen said as he blasted back towards Scarlet Centurion and thrust his fist hard against his face.

"A good hit. But let us continue this battle on solid ground." Scarlet Centurion said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

The pair flew to Damocles Base and landed on the top middle of the sword-shaped station.

"Are you prepared to face death?" Scarlet Centurion asked as he readied his staff.

"Always." Nova Centurion exclaimed as he assumed a Jeet Kun Do combat stance.

Scarlet leaped at Nova and swung his staff directly at his head. Nova ducked and quickly threw his fist straight up, uppercutting Scarlet in his jaw. Scarlet reeled back and moved forward again. He thrust his staff towards Nova, who effortlessly dodged the attacks. Scarlet spun the staff over his head wildly and then brought it back down, striking Nova in the side of his gut. Nova groaned as he clutched the staff with both hands, holding it in place. Scarlet pulled on the staff, but not being able to remove it from Nova's grasp he merely pulled himself towards the Nova Centurion, leaping into the air and kicking him in the chest. Nova released the staff and fell back onto the hard metal panels.

Nova focused his ability to fly to lift himself off his back, into the air, and plant himself back on his feet. Scarlet energized his staff and continued to build power. Nova quickly energized his own fists and eyes. The pair unleashed their energies at each other, the powerful bolts slamming hard into the other and illuminating the black void of space. The Centurion's pushed their powers to their limits until both were knocked away, a fierce explosion sending them flying.

It didn't take long for the pair to regain consciousness, despite the tremendous force of energy that they had unleashed. Nova leaped back onto his feet and leaped into the air, directly at Scarlet, who blocked the kick with his staff. Nova flipped over Scarlet, landed and dove low to leg sweep him off of his feet. He whirled around and blasted Scarlets staff from his hands. Both Centurions rose to their feet and turned to face each other again. They said nothing as they leaped at each other once more. Scarlet and Nova matched each other punch for punch, kick for kick, and strike for strike. It was as if they were mimicking the others movements precisely. Their battle lasted five long minutes, and by the end, both had scars and injuries that spoke of their fierce determination and strength.

"You fight well, Centurion." Scarlet Centurion said to his opponent.

"As do you, Centurion." Nova Centurion replied.

Both were breathing hard, and both no doubt had injuries of significant depth and degree.

"Regardless, I cannot allow you to destroy Damocles Base." Scarlet Centurion said as he gripped his staff and prepared to fire again.

"Then again I must apologize." Nova said as he forced himself to stand up.

"For what?" Scarlet said as Nova locked his two fists into one and swung hard, delivering a battering ram force impact that sent Scarlet crashing hard onto the deck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three minutes later, Damocles Base exploded high above the Earth's atmosphere.

Trasen returned to Earth with Scarlet Centurion under his right arm, and his staff in his left hand.

"How? How did you destroy Damocles Base? You have not the technology to accomplish such an act." Kang calmly surmised as Scarlet Centurion slowly began regaining consciousness.

"Oh, but I do. Because, you gave it to me." Trasen replied as he helped Centurion until he was able to stand on his own.

"I did what?" he said, looking genuinely interested.

Everyone else was too.

"Years ago, you traveled back in time and gave me the codes to access Damocles Base. You gave them to me for one purpose: to save the world from the terrible futures that you yourself threatened it with." Trasen explained.

"Then I will change the codes." Kang declared.

"Any code changes you make, I will receive later on. The Finney Time Theorem." Trasen stated.

"Ah, yes. Anything that happens in the past will send ripples through time that will alter any course of action and thus create the future. Very cleaver, Centurion." Kang said as he prepared to teleport both him and his son away, back to their own time. "And very well played I must say. But I shall return, and my plans will not be stopped even by you."

"I understand." Centurion said.

"Hold It! You Are Under Arrest!" The Secretary General shouted at Kang.

Trasen hung his head, amazed at the level of stupidity that persisted around him.

"Once again, I beg forgiveness for the arrogance of these people. Leave now, Lord Kang. And leave us to face an uncertain future, as we have all along." Trasen said, cutting off The Secretary General in mid-sentence.

"What? You can't just let them escape! We have the advantage!" The Secretary General shouted.

"It's over, Mr. Secretary." Trasen said as he turned back towards Kang. "Hear me, Lord Kang. I know full well the future in which you come from. I know what awaits us. And I know that the fight will be ten times harder than if you were to lead us. Regardless, we will fight it, fight for it. And we will be better off because of it."

"As you will. I look forward to facing you...in the future!" Kang cackled as both he and his son, The Scarlet Centurion, vanished into the time-portal from which they had come.

The Avengers looked on as Kang vanished, wondering what kind of damage he had done to their society and their world at large. They would later learn that Nova Centurion had been broadcasting everything said there out to the entire world.

After Kang had gone, the Secretary General had decided to make the best of a bad situation, and thank Nova Centurion for his efforts on their behalf. Possibly to make the world governments the allies of the hero who had saved the world.

"On behalf of the United Nations and the people of Earth, I wish to thank-" but before the Secretary General of the United Nations could finish, Trasen raised his hand to silence him.

"Please don't misunderstand my intentions. I didn't do this because I believe in you. I don't believe in your time-consuming democracy, your fragile world governments, or your corrupt politics." Trasen explained. "They are all failed concepts and institutions. You simply do not realize it yet."

"Then why did you do this? What do you believe in?" Warbird asked.

"Humanity." Trasen said as he bolted into the sky at incredible speed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Warbird cried, jetting after him.

"Rollo Bay, then Wuwei. The insurgent forces, though reasonably decimated, are still a threat to the world. There is much to be done, and I will do it. Alone if necessary." Trasen said as he continued to fly off towards those forces.

"Don't count The Avengers out just yet, handsome." Warbird said as she continued to fly beside him.

"Alright, team. Let's get a move on." Wasp said as she hustled the team back to Avengers mansion to pick up a Quinjet to start their global clean-up. "Centurion managed to stop Attuma, The Deviants, and the others from completely destroying their targets, but they aren't beaten yet."

"Kang lights the fuse, Trasen douses the flame. He could be the savior of mankind." Goliath said.

"Only he doesn't believe it." Vision remarked as he watched both Centurion and Warbird disappear over the horizon, heroes to the core, heading to do what was right and necessary.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Like I said, I wrote this story a long time ago, mostly because I was rather amazed at the level of stupidity of human beings possessed. No common sense, no desire to do the right thing. This is not me taking a personal stand for anything in the way of politics or me trying to sound preachy. This story is merely my deepest thoughts on how badly the world is, and how much of a reform it needs.

That said, I am not trying to start a revolution. Merely get people thinking.

This is just me being deep.

The next story will have more sex and violence. It was just a shame that this story has been sitting on my computer for years, so I decided to dust it off and post it.

Hope everyone enjoys this will let me know exactly what your think of this.


End file.
